


That Night

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [16]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Timeline, Celebration sex, F/F, Film Timeline, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gala outfits, Lou POV, Orgasm Delay, Post-Heist, Smut, Squirting, Vibrators, bullet vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: On the night of the Gala, Lou bribes the others to stay away from the loft. She wants Debbie to herself.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous_22).



> fulfilling the prompt "Lou trying to get Debbie to squirt" (I added the bullet vibe). Thanks for the request! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If anyone's interested, I would recommend reading "Closing Window" from my Beautiful Trauma series (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540375) and then the May-The Bling section of Chapter 4 of "Sonata for Silence and Two Pairs of Stilettos (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697447/chapters/44583430). They are *not* required for understanding this fic at all, but they lend some context to what else happens around the heist in my headcanon.

**Spring 2018**

There was nothing like having Debbie behind her on the bike. Tonight, with the jewels safely stored in the extra fridge and the lights of Manhattan gleaming in her mirrors as they sped across the Brooklyn Bridge, Lou felt invincible. Debbie was warm against her, around her. Her arms, wrapped around Lou’s middle and clad in Lou’s leather jacket, were strong and steady. The job wasn’t done, but they were damn close, and Lou could almost taste the tang of the Pacific Ocean on her tongue. She wanted Debbie to go with her, and at the same time, she knew she needed to go alone. Last night, she had asked, had needed to keep herself from downright _begging_ , but Lou knew there was logic in Debbie staying behind. Her parole wasn’t over until the end of June, and driving across the country was simply too much of a risk. Long ago, they might have taken that chance, but Lou knew that Debbie’s caution was an expression of her feelings for her, feelings that neither of them had spoken. _Soon_ , Lou told herself. _Soon._

Lou gasped as Debbie’s deft fingers slid under the lapel of her green jumpsuit. The loft wasn’t far now, and Lou knew these streets in her sleep. Still, she had to force herself to concentrate – the adrenaline, the diamonds bouncing against her sternum, Debbie’s hand palming her breast, not to mention the fact that Debbie had just fucked her up against a tree in Central Park before they returned to Lou’s bike – it all made it very difficult to concentrate. Lou sped up, and she felt Debbie laugh, her chest quaking against Lou’s back. With a groan, Lou remembered that Debbie had joked that morning about neglecting to wear panties under her dress for the Gala. Lou was suddenly overwhelmingly eager to find out whether she had followed through with the idea. She forced herself to slow down as the empty lot next door to the loft came into view. They bumped and jumped over the gravely surface until Lou parked next to the old Toyota and turned off the ignition. Debbie was already at the door, having slipped off the seat the moment they stopped, and Lou hastened to follow her, pressed up behind her at the door and heard Debbie’s breath catch.

“Lou…” Debbie whispered. There was a note of caution in her voice.

“It’s empty,” Lou assured her. “I bribed them all to stay away.” She reached around Debbie to unlock the door. “And besides, even if they were here,” she added as she pushed Debbie inside and shut the door behind both of them. “Nothing would stop me from taking you right now.”

Debbie blushed and turned to wrap her arms around Lou’s neck. The demanding pressure of her mouth was addictive, and Lou pressed forward, plunging her tongue between Debbie’s lips, swallowing her moans. She ran her hands down Debbie’s back, squeezed her waist once, just to feel Debbie jump against her, and then sank lower to cup Debbie’s ass through her dress. Debbie gasped and broke their kiss to pant against Lou’s neck. Lou took the opportunity to bend her knees and lift her. Debbie’s legs locked instinctively around her waist and Lou kissed the hollow of Debbie’s throat, which was now directly in front of her mouth. Debbie was trembling, Lou could feel her thighs flexing through the layers of dress, which was bunched between them. Debbie gathered it in her hands and pushed it to the side, brought herself closer to Lou as Lou carried her to the stage on the opposite side of the room and set her on the edge. Her hands squeezed the tops of Debbie’s thighs, and then Debbie was kissing her once more, pulling Lou on top of her and spreading her legs wider. She slipped one hand under her skirt, under the layers of tulle. Debbie’s skin felt impossibly soft under her fingertips. She slid her hand higher, tongue still exploring Debbie’s mouth. Debbie’s fingers tugged at Lou’s jumpsuit, flailing a little as Lou passed over sensitive spots. At last, Lou reached the top of her thigh and slid her hand over Debbie’s hips.

“I told you I wasn’t going to wear any, baby,” Debbie said breathlessly as Lou’s fingers were unimpeded by a waistband. 

“Good girl,” Lou murmured. She stroked down Debbie’s hip crease and danced her fingers lower. “ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked, Debs.”

“Need you,” Debbie muttered. Her hands fumbled with her dress trying to push it out of the way. Lou slid inside her without further teasing, Debbie’s body seeming to pull her in. Debbie gasped and her back arched against the stage. Lou thrust into her, curled her fingers just right so that Debbie’s ragged breaths became cries. Lou kept her free hand anchored on Debbie’s hip; Debbie writhed.

“Watched you all night,” Lou said in a low voice, admiring the way Debbie’s eyelids fluttered as she spoke. “Wanted to take you apart.”

“All night?” Debbie teased between breaths. “When you should have been working?” Lou leaned forward and latched her mouth to the base of Debbie’s neck, working a dark purple mark into her flesh that would be difficult to hide tomorrow. Lou liked the idea of the whole team knowing that Debbie was hers, if they didn’t know already. Debbie whimpered and ground herself against Lou’s palm.

“I _was_ working,” Lou growled in Debbie’s ear. “I heard you.” She thrust into her hard, added another finger and watched a flush creep across Debbie’s cheeks. “You told them to keep their hands off you.”

“I did,” Debbie breathed.

“Wanted _my_ hands on you,” Lou said.

“ _Yes_ ,” Debbie replied, “O-Only you, baby, _fuck_.” Lou felt her fingers sink deeper as Debbie opened wider. With a final kiss to Debbie’s neck, Lou sank to her knees and pushed the layers of Debbie’s dress out of the way with her free hand. Then, she tugged her forward to the front of the stage and looked up at her, paused before pushing her fingers as deep as they could go and leaning forward to suck Debbie’s clit into her mouth. She moved her fingers quickly and flicked her tongue over Debbie’s hardened flesh. All at once, Debbie went rigid, head tilted back in a strained scream, back arching off the hardwood, a vision in black and gold. Lou stood slowly and leaned over her, brought her lips to Debbie’s and let her taste herself before she had fully recovered from her release. Debbie whimpered again as Lou slid her fingers out of her. Lou brought her hand between their mouths, slid her tongue around her fingers as Debbie did the same. At last, Debbie sighed.

“Needed that,” she said, leaning into Lou. 

Lou smiled. “Oh, honey,” she said, “we’re just getting started.”

**

Lou decided against removing Debbie’s dress. It suited her too well – her signature black, but with gold embroidery of sea shells and waves and stars. Dressed like that, Lou could make love to Debbie _and_ to Deborah Ocean – both sides of her soul. She doubted Debbie saw herself that way, but Lou knew her, knew the softness in Debbie’s eyes as well as she knew the gleam of a plan. And she loved her, _all_ of her. She couldn’t tell her yet, but she could show her. There was a small box on the shelf of the side table that held the skull lamp. Lou encouraged Debbie to sit on the couch, and Debbie sprawled for Lou’s benefit. It was difficult to take her eyes off her even for a moment, and Lou’s fingers fumbled as she opened the box and took out something small and ruby-red. She pressed the button on one end and the vibrator buzzed to life. She had replaced the batteries that morning in the hopes of ending up here. She saw Debbie’s eyes widen, pupils dilating a little in the dim light. Lou would gladly drown in those eyes. She knelt in front of Debbie and handed her the vibrator. Debbie examined it, turned it off and on a few times. She looked pleased.

“I’m going to use that on you,” Lou told her, running her hands up and down Debbie’s calves as she spoke.

Debbie smiled warmly, genuinely. “Please,” she said, handing the vibe back to Lou.

“I’m going to use it on you,” Lou continued, “until you’re _begging_ to come.”

Debbie’s lips parted. Lou heard her breath catch.

“And then I want you to come so hard that you ruin this dress,” Lou murmured, still stroking soothing patterns on Debbie’s legs.

“Lou, I’ve never…”

“Yes, you have. Just by accident, but you have,” Lou reminded her.

Debbie blushed and smirked a tacit concession.

“So?” Lou prompted.

“You always were ambitious,” Debbie said as she moved her skirt out of the way, moved her hips forward on the couch cushion, and propped her feet up on the coffee table behind Lou. Lou liked the feeling of being caught between Debbie’s legs. There was a balance between them, each tugging at the other in an endless dance.

“That’s why you keep me around,” Lou replied. She turned on the vibe and pressed it to the inside of Debbie’s knee.

There was a puzzled expression in Debbie’s eyes. “No, baby,” she said, reaching for Lou’s free hand and bringing it to her mouth to kiss her knuckles. Lou watched her, heart beating hard in her throat. “I keep you around because you’re…you’re good.”

“Good?” Lou asked, smiling. She drew a circle on Debbie’s knee with the vibrator.

Debbie closed her eyes. “So good for me,” she murmured, almost to herself. Lou kissed her inner thigh as she brought the vibrator down Debbie’s calf to her ankle and the edge of her delicate Louboutin heel. Lou unbuckled the shoe and slipped it from Debbie’s foot, ran her thumb under the arch, pressing gently, and following the movement with the vibrator. Debbie moaned. Lou smiled and repeated the motions on Debbie’s opposite leg.

When the lower halves of each of Debbie’s legs had received adequate attention, Lou looked up at her. Slowly, she rose to her feet and straddled Debbie’s hips, fit herself on top of her. Debbie’s hands found her ass, squeezing through the heavy fabric of the green jumpsuit. Lou shivered with pleasure and brought her lips to Debbie’s. She kissed her slowly, let the heat between them swirl. She brought the vibrator to Debbie’s neck and felt her twitch at the sensation, chest heaving. She traced the vibe up and down Debbie’s neck, across her upper back. She covered both of her shoulders and traced the toy down each of her arms. Goosebumps rose on Debbie’s flesh. All the while, Lou kissed her, felt whines and sighs from Debbie’s throat pulse against her mouth.

Debbie’s stomach came next. Lou could feel the vibration against herself, too, as she pressed the toy over her stomach and ribs, tight between them. Debbie arched her back, clothed breasts brushing against Lou’s. Debbie twitched and jerked as Lou found sensitive spots on her torso. Then, slowly, Lou circled each breast, spiraling inwards until she grazed each of Debbie’s nipples in turn. Even through her dress and undergarments, Lou could feel her flesh hardening under the vibe and her fingers. Debbie’s hips bucked, and Lou nearly flew off her.

Lou chuckled. “Patience.”

Debbie groaned and panted, recapturing Lou’s lips in a searing, demanding kiss. Lou repositioned herself, slid down between Debbie’s legs once more to kneel in front of her, kissing down her body as she went, pressing her face between Debbie’s breasts, then to the spot under her left breast where there was an ugly scar – a relic of prison. She paused and looked up at Debbie, took the vibration away from Debbie’s side as the moment stretched.

“Oh, Lou,” Debbie murmured. Her fingers raked through Lou’s hair, soothing and strong. “I’m alright.”

“I know you are,” Lou assured her. “I know.” She forced herself to move lower, pressed her forehead to Debbie’s stomach. She could smell her arousal now, familiar and warm. She took a deep breath and felt her mouth water. Looking up at her once more, she brought the vibrator to the inside of Debbie’s thigh, traced it slowly upwards. Debbie continued to stroke her hair, sending electricity from Lou’s scalp to every corner of her body. Lou brushed Debbie’s arousal with her knuckles as she switched to the opposite thigh and slowly moved the vibe from her knee to her hip.

“Please, Lou,” Debbie whispered.

At last, Lou brought the tip of the vibe to Debbie’s clit, hard and fast. Debbie cried out, head rolling back onto the cushions of the couch. Lou didn’t linger there. She traced around Debbie’s folds and then circled her entrance before bringing the vibe to her clit once more. She was gentle this time, stroking her swollen skin instead of pressing. Gauging Debbie’s reactions, Lou slid one long finger of her right hand inside her then added a second finger as Debbie rocked her hips upwards. She thrust evenly, wanting to draw out Debbie’s pleasure, still determined to make her squirt. It had happened at least twice in the past, always on a second or third orgasm, and always when they both were least expecting it. Lou wanted to see it happen, wanted her to lose control like that. On the night of her greatest triumph, Debbie deserved that, deserved to let go. Lou slipped a third finger inside her.

“More,” Debbie whispered after only a few thrusts.

Lou smiled and added her pinky, spreading her fingers a little inside her. Debbie’s mouth worked over words and cries. Lou could tell she was concentrating. She kept the vibe steady against her. The world seemed to slow around them.

“ _More_ ,” Debbie said again.

“What?” Lou asked. “That’s four, Debs, are you—?”

“I’m sure, Lou.” Her eyelids were heavy, but her eyes sparkled. “Please.”

Lou pulled back for a moment and tucked her thumb against her other fingers. She pressed forward again, watched Debbie take a deep breath. Her lips parted, and Lou pushed into her. Debbie cried out, and Lou paused.

“Keep going, keep going,” Debbie whimpered.

Lou swallowed, couldn’t believe that Debbie was taking her like this, felt her own arousal throb at the sight before her. She pressed forward again and slowly rotated her wrist. At the same time, she pushed the vibrator a little more firmly against Debbie’s clit. Debbie cried out, but Lou could see that she was smiling. On her next exhale, Lou thrust forward, and all at once, her hand slid forward until Debbie was clenching around her wrist.

“Shit,” Lou swore. “Oh my God, Debs.” Lou’s head spun at the heat around her hand. She pressed her forehead against Debbie’s stomach for a moment, steadying herself.

Debbie grinned, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed. “Always fun to surprise you,” she said breathlessly. Lou flexed her fingers and twisted her wrist experimentally. Debbie’s eyelids fluttered.

“Can you come like this?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded vigorously. Her thighs quivered. Lou circled her clit with the vibe.

“Then come, Debs. Come for me.”

Debbie moaned and panted, and then all at once, she clenched down on Lou’s hand. “Coming,” she gasped. “Oh, _fuck_ , Lou.”

As Debbie’s entire body convulsed, Lou pressed the vibe into her firmly. A spurt of liquid soaked Lou’s fingers and flowed around Lou’s wrist to drip onto the inside of Debbie’s dress under her hips. Lou felt a buzzing thrill in her blood. She dipped her head between Debbie’s legs and replaced the vibe with her mouth. Debbie shuddered again, and Lou felt the wetness between Debbie’s legs surge once more. She licked over her, tasted her as she slowly withdrew her hand from inside her. Debbie laughed softly, and Lou joined her, kept her mouth pressed to Debbie’s cunt and stroked two fingers in and out has Debbie finally relaxed.

“I told you, you could do it,” Lou murmured.

Debbie made an exasperated sound and tugged at Lou’s arms, pulled her up against her at last. In a clumsy tangle of limbs and kisses, Lou leaned against one end of the couch and pulled Debbie over her. She was warm against Lou’s chest.

“Are you talking about the job or about ruining my dress?” Debbie asked against Lou’s jaw.

Lou grinned down at her. “Both,” she said, stroking Debbie’s hair. “Definitely both.”

**

The spray of the shower hit Lou’s chest just as Debbie’s arms wrapped around her waist. Lou stepped further under the water and bent her head, felt Debbie relax against her back. The slow wind-down after a job had always been something Lou savored. She had forgotten the serenity of it, the sweetness, the way Debbie kissed a little harder, gripped a little tighter. Lou turned in Debbie’s arms to look at her. Words caught in Lou’s throat. _I love you_. She was pretty sure Debbie could read the words in her eyes if she really tried, and that was enough for now. Debbie and emotions – or at least talking about them – were a complicated mix. Debbie loved her, Lou was sure of that, but until Debbie found that word on her own, Lou knew she wasn’t ready to hear it.

“Well done, Jailbird,” Lou murmured. She ran her fingers into Debbie’s hair, assisting the water to run through it, pushing the strands down her back. Debbie closed her eyes and smiled.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, baby,” Debbie replied. Her hands were steady and soft on Lou’s hips, stroking through the water.

“Mm. _That’s_ true,” Lou agreed, catered her tone to make Debbie’s smile wider, because when she smiled like that, Lou’s stomach always flipped pleasurably.

Lou reached for Debbie’s shampoo and squeezed some onto her hands. She rubbed it into Debbie’s scalp with skilled fingers, pressing and scratching. Debbie gave a tiny moan of appreciation and squeezed Lou’s waist. Lou leaned forward and kissed the spot between her eyebrows. _I love you_. The words curled over her tongue once more. Debbie’s hands moved over her, spreading soap now. She passed her hands over Lou’s body with something like reverence, and Lou swallowed hard, tried not to become overwhelmed with emotion. Because Debbie Ocean didn’t look at anyone like that, anyone except Lou. The shampoo came next, lathered on Debbie’s hands and then spread into Lou’s hair. Lou pulled Debbie against her under the water, kissed her jaw, her neck. Their movements were unhurried and purposeless for a while, and Debbie laughed at Lou’s clumsiness as she spilled the conditioner. And then Debbie was against her, and the laughter turned to moans and whimpers falling from Lou’s own mouth because Debbie’s fingers had slipped between her thighs. Despite the water, Lou was slick and smooth, and Debbie new exactly which buttons to press to have Lou coming apart in her hands.

**

The kettle clicked, and Lou lifted it to pour two cups of fragrant mint tea. The smell washed over her, mingling with the scent of her shampoo and Debbie’s body wash and the copious amounts of cucumber make-up remover they both had used. The clock on the microwave showed three in the morning. There was a heaviness in Lou’s limbs – sleepy, pleasant exhaustion. They would sleep soon. Debbie would curl into her like she always did. She approached Debbie where she sat at the poker table and watched her cross out the penultimate item on her list leaving only the last: “Cupid’s Revenge.” The last puzzle piece, and Lou knew it would work, trusted Debbie more in that moment than she ever had. She set Debbie’s cup of tea in front of her and kissed her on the cheek. Debbie leaned into her for a moment. Lou tucked the blanket around her more tightly and blew on her own tea as she went to sit across from Debbie at the poker table. Debbie looked up at her, and her eyes were soft. She sipped her tea with a smile, and Lou smiled back.

“Tomorrow he’ll get taken in?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded slowly, fingering the string of her tea bag. “For questioning? Yes. Or they’ll go to him.”

“They?”

“John.”

Lou nodded. “And then?”

“Then we call Daphne with the role of a lifetime,” Debbie replied. “Two weeks from now…” She looked at Lou over the rim of her mug and trailed off.

“Come with me,” Lou whispered. “We can stay in New York. There’re some amazing roads in the Adirondacks. We could…”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’d do anyth—” Lou cut herself off and looked at Debbie. Debbie raised her eyebrows, a suggestive smile twitching at the corners of her lips. Lou swallowed. “I’d do anything for you,” Lou said firmly. “You’re my girl.”

“Yeah.” Debbie sat back in her chair with a sigh. “I am.”

Lou waited for her to say yes. “We can do Cali some other time,” she insisted.

Debbie bit her lip and shook her head. “No, Lou, you need to go.”

Lou narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

Debbie leaned forward and placed her mug on the table, rested her chin on her interlocked fingers, gazing at Lou. “So you can come back, baby,” she said quietly, intimately.

Lou stared at her.

“So you can come back to me,” Debbie whispered. “I have things to finish here,” she said in a normal voice. “When you come back…”

Lou willed Debbie to finish the sentence. _I want you back_ , Debbie had said on the phone, all those years ago, the day before her sentence. Lou looked across the table at her and swallowed hard, watched Debbie give up on trying to find the words. But then…

“I’ll be here,” Debbie said. Her eyes were brighter than usual, and Lou secretly dared her to cry, because if she did, Lou knew she wouldn’t be able to hold onto her secrets any longer. But Debbie didn’t cry. She cleared her throat and took a sip of tea. “When you come back, I’ll be here,” she said.

“Waiting for me?”

Debbie nodded. “Just don’t take too long.”

Lou grinned. “I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> I'm going to close requests for this series just because I have 20 to work with. Never fear! I will still be writing for Debbie and Lou, so if you have any general ideas (or toy ideas, for that matter - I don't mind writing more toy fics, they just won't be in this series necessarily), please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria).
> 
> Here's a link to a post that lists all of the toybox fics (including upcoming ones). You should be able to view it even if you don't have Tumblr: https://estel-of-irysi.tumblr.com/post/615735135044796416/heistwives-toybox-final-list
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
